Another Long Day Awaits
by Foreordain
Summary: Hideous murders are occurring all over London, without anyone having a clue as to who might be causing them. After receiving an order from the Queen, it is up to Ciel to figure out who is behind it and end it.  Slight Ciel/Sebastian


A/N: I spent a long while writing and researching this, and I hope I did not get too much wrong, this being my first Kuro fanfic, as well as my first chapter story. I don't quite know the length of it yet, but I expect maybe 5 or more chapters, and most likely more Ciel/Sebastian later on. xD

* * *

><p>Ciel stared thoughtfully out of the carriage's window, holding the dark red curtain with a delicate hand. His blue eye had a glassy look to it, and his slender shoulders sagged with exhaustion. The carriage suddenly jerked, and the boy was yanked back to the waking world. He straightened, turning to face Sebastian, who was sitting beside him and studying the other window.<br>"What time is it?"  
>The butler looked down at Ciel for a moment, then reached into his coat pocket to pull out a watch attached to the silver albert.<br>"It is little more than half of an hour before midnight," he said, and pocketed it again.  
>"Mm," the boy replied, letting out a yawn and leaning back in his seat.<p>

The curtain was snagged on a slightly jutting piece of the window frame so that boy dropped his hand and continued gazing. The trees began to grow hazy in his vision, and his eye lost focus. The soft gallop of hooves against the road echoed in his head, the repeating sound beginning to soothe, and compelling the boy to blink drowsily. He didn't notice as his eye shut, drifting into sleep.  
>Ciel's head drooped slowly, then fell limply onto Sebastian's shoulder. The other looked down, slightly surprised.<br>He shifted his arm a bit to allow his master slightly more comfort. Watching the delicate features on his ivory skin, he saw Ciel yawn and bury his face into his arm, most likely mistaking it for a pillow. If only he was this innocent when awake, Sebastian mused with a thoughtful smile.

His attention was interrupted as the carriage suddenly came to a halt, and Sebastian had to hold on to Ciel to stop him from falling over and waking up. Catching a glimpse of the Phantomhive manor though the window, Sebastian gently lifted Ciel off his shoulder. He opened the door, and stepped out, later reaching for the sleeping earl, and lifting his limp body into his arms. Giving a nod to the driver of the carriage, he headed up the stone stairs leading to the entrance. The boy's hand grasped Sebastian's sleeve, his subconscious apprehending that he was being carried.  
>Sebastian was about to knock on the door<br>when Mey-rin opened it, brightening when she saw her master and the butler.  
>She began to exclaim, "You have retu-", when Sebastian silenced her with a glare, "The young master is tired and asleep after the investigation. You don't want to wake him."<br>The maid stepped back, turning red, and said in a whisper, "O-oh, yes. I'm sorry, yes I am."

He walked past her down the silent hallway, and up the marble stairs. When he had finally reached his master's bedroom, he opened the door and carried Ciel inside. Sebastian placed the boy on the bed, and Ciel immediately curled into a ball, making Sebastian grin in amusement. He carefully unbuttoned his master's jacket, and lifted him to slip it off. Ciel's head lolled limply to the side, in a state of deep sleep. Then, Sebastian pulled off the boy's dress shirt and replaced it with a nightgown. Lastly, he took of the remaining shoes and trousers.  
>Fluffing up his young master's pillow, he scooted the boy into a more comfortable position, and covered him with the dark mahogany blanket. Finally, he gently tugged at the boy's eye patch, removing it and placing it on the stand beside the bed.<br>The butler moved for the window, pushing away the curtain and opening the glass panes just a crack to let in some fresh night air.

As Sebastian turned to leave the room, he whispered, "Good night, young master. Another long day awaits…"

Ciel blinked open his eyes as bleak light spilled from his window onto his face, some of it obscured by the figure standing above him.  
>"Good morning, my lord," smiled Sebastian, opening the curtains further.<br>The boy squinted, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.  
>"What would you like for breakfast today?"<br>He grumbled something, hiding himself in the darkness under his blanket. Suddenly, the soft, warm linen was lifted, revealing the startled boy. After he didn't move other than scowl, Sebastian reached for him, but Ciel swiftly whacked him with a pillow, sat up, and reached for his eye patch.  
>The man stumbled back half a step. A grin slowly spread on his face, "You will be meeting with the witness today, sir. You must get yourself ready."<br>Ciel pulled off his nightgown, and reached for the white button-down shirt that Sebastian held out for him. After putting it on, he held out his hands so that his butler could fasten it. The man set down the blanket, and carefully buttoned his master's shirt.  
>After Sebastian finished tying Ciel's shoes, the boy waited slightly impatiently for his tea, which his butler poured from an ornate silver teapot.<br>"Would you like some scones, my lord?" he asked while handing Ciel the steaming tea, then continued after the boy shook his head, "Today's tea is the Assam."  
>The butler handed him the newspaper, which Ciel took after giving him back the half-empty teacup.<br>His blue eye quickly scanned the page. He turned it after a few moments, then finally found the article he was looking for. His eyebrows knit together, a frustrated grimace appearing on his face as he read.  
>Instead of taking leave, Sebastian remained, deciding that his master would most likely want answers. Knowing just how far the boy would go to make it seem like he did not need his butler's opinion made Sebastian's lips form into a small smile.<br>He folded his gloved hands behind his back, and waited for Ciel to finish reading.

"Another mangled body was found," the boy stated, his gaze still focused on the paper.  
>Sebastian innocently kept his silence, waiting for the boy to say more.<br>Ciel noticed his butler wasn't responding, raised his eye to look at his face, "Well?"  
>"You have not told me to speak," he replied, a teasing glint in his russet eyes.<br>The boy scowled, "Now is not the time for games, Sebastian. You know just as well as I that the murders and the meat thievery are linked."  
>"So you have finally made the connection?"<br>Ciel's eye flashed in anger. "Are you saying you knew?" he exclaimed, allowing a small amount of his irritation with the case to leak out at his butler. The past few days, mysterious disappearances followed by reports of torn-up bodies have been happening more often than ever before. At the same time, burglaries of various meats have been occurring around London - the previous night, even in the very store where Sebastian obtained the meats he used for cooking in the manor. It took Ciel a while to notice the connection; it wasn't often that he paid attention to what seemed like minor crimes, unless they, of course, were brought to notice by the Queen.  
>"You never asked, my lord," he answered with a mocking smile. He yearned for Ciel's reaction, which he didn't get.<br>Composing himself again, Ciel placed the newspaper into Sebastian's hands and stood up to leave the room.  
>"I shall be in my study," he said calmly before walking to the door and shutting it behind him.<br>"As you wish," Sebastian let out a sigh, unfolding the paper he had read already this morning. He brushed his raven-black hair behind his ear with two gloved fingers, and ran his focused eyes through the words once more.

The earl put on his top hat and took his walking cane from the rack. He opened the door, and was confronted by a chilling gust of late-autumn wind. A shiver visibly passed though him, and a hand gently pulled him back.  
>"The temperatures have fallen, young master. You shouldn't leave without a coat."<br>Ciel pushed Sebastian's hand away, and shut the door behind him.  
>His butler was already holding a light grey coat for him, and he hurried to get it on. He turned for the door again, and this time, Sebastian opened it and held it while the earl walked out. He followed after him into the cool morning breeze, shutting the door behind him.<p> 


End file.
